Zidane Leonhart
'First Name' Zidane 'Middle Name' D 'Last Name' Leonhart 'IMVU Name' DeltaLeonhart 'Nicknames' D. Boss. Old Man. 'Age' 38. May 27 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'5" 'Weight' 274 lbs 'Blood type' O POS 'Behaviour/Personality' Cocky. Zidane is a man who see himself as a man without a cause. What he does is for himself and not for others. He considers himself as a white squall. He come hitting the need places and move along back to the place he orginated from leaving only his mark behind. He cares for the weak thought. He think people need to fend for themselves but he wont let those whom are lost to fend for themselves. He has thing for treating woman as if they are just objects. He is a heavy drinker. He thinks love is a sign of the weak and has never experinced it for himself. Thought deeply under it all his outter shell Zidane seeks the one thing he acts like he hates so much. A family. 'Clan & Rank' Zidane does not belong to a clan. He is of his own free will though he has a few connections with clans and the law enfrocement. He keep to himself and keep running his establishment. 'What district do you live in?' Distict 1 'Relationship' Single But a Father To Many 'Occupation' Owner of Big D's Place. Its an establishment that take kids from harsh conditions such being homeless or being on the wrong side of the tracks. Zidane trains them in the way of Wei Dan. They begin to understand that even thought they are one person they make a difference some where. Zidane has change this place from Dojo to orphange to courier house. Now Zidane sends some of the kids that stay with him out on mission or jobs that the city or people need done without the help of local clans or law enforcement. 'Fighting Style' Wei Dan. Its a fighting style where in training you learn about controling you emotions and when you enter battle you enter this beserk like rage status. You become a scrapper, a brawler, someone who's only option is to win. Its a fighting style often look down on cause most make it seem as if there is no art to it. But Wei Dan boost the person chi at least 10 fold and make them do twice as much damage. Though they have no fincest to it. Wei Dan style teaches you this world is cruel and unforgiving. You are here to make something change may it be from helping another to just being there for someone. It teaches you to cherish the time you have left and dont waste it. Its a rather easy teaching, but for those whom master this fighting style are often much liek a vulcano. 'Weapon of Choice' Guantlets Allies/Enemies Being an old man born of hard head and stuborness. Zidane often butt heads with many people. Many of the older folk repsect Zidane, but the younger generation believe him to be a relic and should just stat pushing up daisies. 'Background' Zidane D Leonhart. Formal Clan member formal KPD member. Zidane has seen many years of destruction. Many by his own hands; though after all that has happen he still stands tall. At the tender age of 8 he lost his mother and father. His father was a member for a clan long forgotten. Shortly after their Death his followed the his father footstep being a foot soldier of the clan. Having fought through many hardships, he later found out it was the clan itself that killed his parents. Abonding the clan at the age of 17 and seeking shelter in the ourskirts of District 3. A dectivitive found Zidane shortly after turning 19. Zidane by then was battered and bruised for being in fights and the weathe itself. The dectivitve payed a large sum to repair Zidane into the cyborg he is now. Though he trys to hide the robotic eye and leg and half a rib cage that help him get through life. Zidane joing the KPD on behalf of the dectivitive. Zidane basically knew the ins and outs of the his old clan. The dectivitve sought to destroy the clan. Or so he lead Zidane to believe. Shortly after narrowly destroying the heads of Zidane's clan, the dectivitve, who had taught him right from wrong. He taught Zidane Wei Dan and basically became his father, his brother, his grandfather and his mentor. The man whom he called family beytrayeld him for become the new head of the clan. The dectivitive had Zidane place on a bounty board. Zidance was attacked again and again. The attacks where resentless, but for some reason Zidane believe he had a purpose in life. Thought it might of been something he had no direction to follow,he wasnt going to perish untill his soul told him it was time to let go. Finally at the age of 32 Zidance confronted his old mentor. They unleashed a malestrom of fist and feet attacks of each other. Some who witness the fight said the earth around the cry in pain as the men match each blow for blow. The impacts of each blow causing a back lash to any structure or ground near them. After 3 hour of mathcing blow for blow. Zidane dropped his guard completely. His old mentor saw the chance to win. His old mentor swung with all his might hitting Zidane in his cyborg eye. The blow destroyed the casing which held the eye and the nervers connected to each other. Zidane now laying on the ground whisper to his old mento..."You have released me from my chain My Old Friend. I no longer seek vengeance for your treachous ways. I am now understand you are beneath me." ....With the finish of that statement Zidane fully understood the teaching of Wei Dan and erupted into a full on explosive power of chi. Zidane landed blow after blow on his old mentor. After the fight the ground which now looked like a war zone as the dust settle. Zidane knelt down next to his mentor and whisper "Thank you".------------------- MORE TO BE ADDED-------------------- 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:54, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC